Marriage by Abduction is Not Funny
Marriage by Abduction is Not Funny is the tenth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Queen Hippolyta, Artemis, and Vandal Savage respectively. Synopsis Vandal Savage places a love spell on Queen Hyppolyta in an attempt to become king of Themyscira. After having a nightmare about Vandal Savage taking over her homeland, Wonder Woman becomes upset over the fact that is all too real to her, and eventually leads the Justice League into trying to take back her home. Plot Entering before Queen Hyppolyta of Themyscira, an evil warlock named Vandal Savage uses his special staff to hypnotize the Queen into loving him, and then marrying him, much to the shock of her sister and Amazonian army general Artemis. After waking up from a nightmare about her mother getting married, Wonder Woman enters the Watchtower's kitchen to find Alfred Pennyworth watching "Dora the Explorer" while cooking breakfast for her. When Alfred sees how gloomy and drowsy Wonder Woman was, he looks at Dora on TV for a solution. Dora asks her pet monkey, Boots, what's wrong, so Alfred asks Wonder Woman the same question. Wonder Woman reveals that Vandal Savage has taken over Themyscira with her mother as his wife. Alfred encourages her to try negotiating with Savage, but Wonder Woman runs back to her room to express her upsetting; she cries so profusely that her tears begin literally flooding the corridor of the Watchtower. After listening to Wonder Woman's plight, the rest of the Justice League agree to help her take back Themyscira. Once they arrive, they discover that the amazons have been put under slavery and watch by Vandal Savage's Parademons. Later that night, Supergirl is assigned to graffiti spray a word on the castle wall that says "STRIKE!"; suddenly, after she is finished writing the word, Supergirl was caught by a Parademon centurion, making her terrified and clearly expects to be killed on the spot. However, upon reading the word, the Parademon tries to pry the definition of "strike" from her until the Amazonians, upon awakening from Supergirl and the Parademon making a scene, notice it and realize that the Justice League is inspiring them to go on strike against slavery and dethrone Vandal Savage for good. As the strikers keep the Parademons occupied, the Justice League manage to infiltrate the throne room and smash Vandal Savage's staff, returning Queen Hyppolyta back to normal. Once she learns the truth about Savage's takeover, an outraged Queen orders for Savage to be thrown in the dungeon for his crimes. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Supergirl getting caught for writing graffiti by a Parademon should be similar to a scene from "Monty Python's Life of Brian", where Brian, a member of the revolutionary group called the "People's Front of Judea", was caught writing "Romans Go Home" on a wall by a Roman centurion, who forced him into correcting the Latin phrase, "Romani ite domum". * Xena and Gabrielle, two principal characters from "Xena: Warrior Princess", should make their cameo appearances during the strike scene. Category:Season 2